Wiring boards or printed circuit boards often use rigid planar substrates. Some techniques can be used to create ribbon cables, flexible cables typically used for connecting one printed circuit board to another.
Embodiments allow a circuit to be constructed on any suitable surface, such as a non-planar substrate. An example of such a surface may be a computer case or housing. Incorporating a circuit in such a way can reduce circuit space and weight.